


Zane of True Mayhem

by Barkerbarks



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Even though he's half a century old, Gen, No New-U, Zane is faster than a car, Zane is the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkerbarks/pseuds/Barkerbarks
Summary: Zane Flynt finds an isolated planet, he introduces himself by robbing a bank.He often forgets it's not normal to be robbing banks at the age of fifty-four
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1-Faster Than My Hit-box

**Author's Note:**

> AN I don’t own any portion of Borderlands or mha.  
> Note: New-U stations don’t exist, instead, they can only fast travel and store people in them. (they can’t revive people) digi-structuring only works if you have the required materials to build the digistructed item, otherwise the economy is f*cked, although it can store items and summon them almost instantly. And Digi-matter is basically temporary solids (as in Zane’s double, since he fires bullets when summoned)

A man in his mid-fifties with sacks of cash was running away from a person with odd shiny metal armor, who was shouting in a language Zane didn’t know, as Zane was running from him  
“-I am quite faster than you, boyo! You’ll never catch me!” Zane taunted the knight, earning a scowl. And, unknowingly, slight confusion on why Zane was speaking English in Japan

You might be wondering how Zane found himself in this situation, well…  
First, Zane was looking for a vault fragment, it was on this planet called Earth.  
He found out it was a peaceful land, different currency, bunch of soup powe-  
I meant Super powers, called quirks. Zane is influencing me too much . And the planet didn’t  
So Zane went there and decided to introduce himself. by robbing a bank. Needed some funds after all, and there wasn’t any work he was used (or wanted to do) to on this planet.  
He also kinda forgot that there was such things as heroes.

So, now Zane was running from Metal Armor guy, the only on who could actually keep up with him, barely. The metal man was tiring, while Zane, despite his age, was perfectly unwinded.   
To be truthful, old people who grew up on Pandora often were stronger than the young, you needed to be strong to survive there.

A helicopter was circling him, having a few cameramen observing him, he didn’t mind the media, he loved the attention, whether bad or good. Gave him Fame or Infamy. Works either way to help his reputation.

Zane slipped a bit, making Metal Man almost catch him, and will pretty soon. Zane did some quick thinking and digistructed himself to a alley way, the clone was unnoticed during the chase.  
As the Metal Man grabbed him, Zane gripped the digi-tool that controls his clone.

“I Finally got you,” The Metal Man said in English.  
“Oh! So you did! What’s your name, can’t keep call you Metal Man in me head! Can I?” Zane said, while his finger was hovering over the teleport button.  
“Uh, Ingenium. Now, we ought to get you to a police department.” Ingenium said. He had a small duration on the digi-clone’s time left before he couldn’t swap with it, so he quickly said   
“Ahh, No thanks, gotta go! Goodbye boyo!” Then Pressed the teleport button, swapping places with his clone, although it took all the clones energy and therefore just teleported him to the clones location, while destroying the clone

Now In a dark alley, he looks for a bar, thinking he needed a good drink

Meanwhile, In a certain bed room of a certain Izuku Midoriya

“WhatIsHisQuirk? ItMightBeTeleportingButWhyDidn’tHeUseThatInTheFirstPlace?” a rambling Izuku was rambling real good about the latest Villain ‘fight’, as there was literally no fighting. “MaybeItIsSpeedAsHeHadQuiteTheSpeedAndMaybeHeCanEnhanceItToGoAtRidiculous-  
-SpeedsForaShortTime?”  
Whatever The new villain’s quirk was, Izuku was tired, and he wanted to keep up his grades, so he slept till morning.

===  
Tomura Shigaraki was playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate III against the AI In the main room. When he heard,  
Knock-Knock-Knock  
“Hello Anyone in here?” Said a joyous voice “This seems like a bar, or a Crazy maniac’s lair, it’s hard to tell? Either way could ya let me in.” Shigaraki decided to humor the person (Idiot) outside and open the door, with his family’s hands on his body.  
“May I help you?” Shigaraki said in a (hopefully) very menacing voice, when he saw that the joyous voice was a old dude’s joyous voice, an old dude who also had a eye patch for whatever reason.  
The old man then said, somehow not being creeped out from the hands, “Ah, yes! Is this a bar? Cause me and me need a good drink,” ‘Huh?’ Shigaraki thought, ‘He is clearly Insane.’

Shigaraki decided to show him to Kurogiri, the bar keeper. True to his word, Zane, as Kurogiri found out was his name, (Because he was quite talkative) made another one of himself, where they both drank, not too much to be honest. They drank just enough to be aware of there surroundings while still drunk. ‘This man (or men?) is not anyone’ Kurogiri thought ‘He is constantly aware, pinpointing exits, and often patting his gun pocket’ (as a gun was visible enough to seen if one was looking for weapons) ‘A expiranced killer, or a person who is often hunted.’ 

“So,” Zane said “I bet you would have a job for me, eh? One of the more, fighty bits”  
‘Yes,’ Kurogiri thought ‘this one might be a good recruit.’

TBC


	2. Chapter 2-Wait We're Killing Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane attacks the USJ along with the LoV, doesn't go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been edited, some plot points in edited version, please reread

Chapter 2-Wait We’re Killing Who

Seven months after Chapter one.  
“So, uhh,” Zane approaches Shigaraki “What’s my first job?”  
“Bring in cash,” Shigaraki  
“Any specifics, like locations, amoun-”  
“No.”  
“Are you su-”  
“Yes.”  
“Even if-”  
“GET THE CASH FROM ANYWHERE!” Shigaraki yells out angered

Two years after Chapter One.  
When Shigarki entered the bar, Zane was seen drinking a pint, talking to Kurogiri. Tomura growled in frustration, ever since Zane got recruited, life always a pain, the only reason Shigaraki hasn’t killed him was because he has brought a decent amount of funding. But he was on thin ice, very thin ice…

“Heyo! Shigaraki! I got a pint if you want it.” Zane practically shouted, trying to get Shigaraki a alcoholic beverage again, despite Shigaraki hating the stuff.

“NO, I DON’T WANT YOUR DRINKS!”  
===  
“So, Uhh, Shigaraki… What are we doing here again?” Zane asked Tomura.  
“For the love of- I told you a thousand times! We’re here to kill All Might!”  
“Then why are we attacking kids?” Zane retorted.  
“Well, All Might was supposed to be here! but now that he isn’t here, we’ll kill the kids!” Shigaraki explained to Zane  
“Okaaay… welp I’m gonna drink a bit of whiskey.” Zane said, Lazily pulled a brown bottle of whiskey, popping the cap off and walking 

Izuku watched in horror as Shigaraki reached out for Tsu, right before the villain, Zane, stopped him by grabbing his wrist. “A dead hostage is worth nothing. Take her instead of killing her, it will be more advantageous. Also I have a bad habit of sparing people.” Shigaraki looked at Zane in thought, giving enough time for Tsu to jump away.  
“Uhh, woops...” Zane said realizing that he gave time for Tsu to get away.   
“Arrrgg! I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! DIE!” Reaching out to disintegrate Zane who, quickly dodged and shouted “YE GODS! Stop it! I’m on your side, right?” Shigaraki, angry over losing a kill because of Zane, Screamed “WELL NOW YOU’RE NOT ON OUR SIDE!” Then reaching for Zane. “DIE PAINFULLY YOU F*CKER!” Shigaraki cursed at Zane, which made him realize something. ‘Damn it, now there is no sides to take, unless…’ Zane schemed in his head while dodging Tomura, and also shouting (fake) pleads for him to stop, and also having Kurogiri shouting (real) pleads for Tomura to stop too.

Then, All of a sudden, Zane pulled out his pistol and shot Tomura in the legs, one bullet per leg. And, before Kurogiri could react, he shot a taser at his metal body suit, Trying to get him/her (Zane never really learned the gender of Kurogiri) lose consciousness. It failed, but it was a good distraction.

Zane ran towards the students at the front gate, who, before he pulled the gun out, were watching Zane and Tomura is confusion, since it was too quiet for them to hear the cause of it. Now, though, the front gate students were preparing to attack Zane, until he shouted “Wait! Don’t shoot-Er, use your quirks, I’m on your side! Now at least!” Zane could see the doubts and confusions coming from them, all of them except one ashy blond lad. 

“Don’t fall for it!” Bakugo said in an INDOOR VOICE. “It is an elaborate plot!” Zane, now slightly annoyed, said “No it isn’t If this was a elaborate plot, would I do this!” Zane started to juggle three of his guns, every once in a while, shooting any villain that was about to attack him after Shigaraki ordered all the villains in the central and entrance area to attack Zane, Zane started to dance and sing a bit too.  
After the magazine was empty, and about thirty severely but not fatally injured villains laying on the ground, Zane said “Ya like the show!” Silence... “Ah come on…” Zane pouted, but, he made his point, he was on their side at this moment, even Ashy could see that.

Timeskip, After USJ, Start of police questioning of Zane. (it still goes the same, only that Shigaraki doesn’t attack All Might after he beats the Noumu, so Snipe doesn’t shoot him again)

“So, Mr…?”

“Zane Flynt, first name Zane, second name Flynt. I got the better name of my two brothers, to be honest.”

“Okay Mr.Flynt, I am Detective Tsukauchi, I will ask you a few question regarding how you got to the USJ today.”

“That would be fine. Unless you poke wires in me head.” The detective just looked at him oddly.

“No, we’re not going to do that, on to the first question, When and how did you first make contact with the League of Villains.”

“Ahhh, yes, It was about… two years ago(True),” the detective writes a note, ‘Two years? Was he working with them for that long? Has it even existed that long?’ Zane continued “I was stranded on Japan after an accident with ‘me ship (True), With some people talking my native tongue, and some people speaking Japanise (True). As soon as I got some funds,” Tsukauchi writes on his notepad ‘Where did he get the funds’ “I went to a bar, (True) The hand guy Shigaraki greeted me(True), and so I thought ‘Hot Blimey, these are terrorists!’(True) ‘I know what, I’ll make them believe I’m a friend of them, and then turn them in!’” (False)

“Mr. Zane Please tell the truth. Tell me what you really thought when you saw Shigaraki Tomura”

“Uhhhh… darn. Wellllll, if you really want to know…” Zane stalled

“Stop stalling.”

“Fine, I Thought the word ‘Hot’” (True) Tsukauchi knew what he was trying to do, trick him to think that he thought that only, rather than what the full train of though was.

“Sorry, I meant to say, Tell me all of what you thought when you saw Tomura first, up until you spoke next”

“Okaaay, it was the first part about terrorists, then I thought ‘I could make some money off of this, and maybe I could also learn where the H E double hockey sticks I am,’ (True)

“Okay now-” A phone goes off in the detective’s pocket, he stands up and says apologetically, “I’m sorry, I’ll have to take this, we’ll talk later.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is...


End file.
